


What It Means

by digthewriter



Series: Dig's Drarry Discord Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Secret Relationship, drabble challenge, drarry discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Harry has a secret.





	What It Means

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord November Drabble Challenge. Prompt was Dirty, word count 179.

Harry hated the phrase: "A dirty little secret." 

It wasn't what their relationship was, but it also wasn't out in open. He'd not meant for it to go on like this, and for so long. There was no easy way to do this; to come out to his friends and family. To tell them that for the past three years, several times a month, for over four hundred and fifty hours, he'd hidden himself away with Malfoy. 

He knew the way Draco's breath hitched when he was going to come undone. He knew how his eyes glazed over, trying diligently not to fall asleep, but eventually giving in. 

And Draco? Draco knew when Harry was in one of his moods and didn't leave him alone. 

No, they weren't a dirty secret, but coming out clean was problematic for them both. Draco's name had been dragged through enough filth; Harry didn't want to contribute more. 

But he couldn't wait forever. Taking in a sharp breath, Harry faced the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen. I have something to say…" 

He loved Draco.


End file.
